The BREXIT Conumdrum
by BLUE CARIAD
Summary: The team have to change their ways if Torchwood is to survive. AU, whole team, all alive and well.
1. Chapter 1

THE BREXIT CONUMDRUM

It didn't make any difference to Ianto, he really didn't care because he was too tired to even consider eating, let alone actually deciding on what to eat. He tossed the takeaway menues to Gwen and went and slouched on the sofa. He leant his head back against the victorian tiles and his eyes slid shut. The darkness a welcome relief to his dry eyes.

Gwen just gaped at her younger colleague as he slumped down and fell asleep. It was rare to see Ianto so unguarded, let alone so obviously exhausted. Footsteps behind her drew her attention as Jack came over from his office with a large fluffy blanket. She watched as he stepped past her and carefully arranged Ianto into a horizontal position. A cushion was tucked under his head and shoes were removed. Finally the blanket was carefully draped over his still sleeping form. Jack stood back and was looking down with worry creasing his brow.

Gwen dumped the paper in her hands onto the nearest desk and then stood beside Jack.

"I had no idea he was so tired." She said quietly. "Why didn't he say anything?"

'Because he was following my orders and getting a job done that only he could do within a certain time frame. This BREXIT idiocy is causing all kinds of problems. We will probably loose our funding and UNIT have already packed up and left the country. Ianto has been looking into all of our assets and working out just exactly how much money the institute has. Once he has had some rest there will be a team meeting." He glanced at his watch. "Go home Gwen. Tosh and I have tonights duty bag and Owen is on call if we need him."

"Bloody politicians."

Jack sighed at her response. "I gotta admit this was the last thing I was expecting."

Gwen folded her arms. Shouldn't Ianto be in his bed, rather than squashed up on the sofa?"

Jack looked down at her with widened eyes. "I sure as hell am not going to wake him, he'd kill me, twice over."

"I see your point. I shall bring in breakfast then. You have a good night Jack."

"You too. Cuddle Rhys for me."

"I will."

Jack watched as Gwen gathered up her bag and waved a cheery farewell to Tosh. He sighed again and this time settled himself carefully on the sofa. He nestled Ianto's head in his lap and rearranged the blanket a little to keep him warm. Jack gently ran his fingers through Ianto's untidy hair, slightly sticky with styling gel. He too leaned back and closed his eyes, trying not to think about tomorrow as he followed Ianto into sleep.

Toshiko wandered over from her place at her terminal when no one answered her call. Her eyes went like saucers on seeing her boss and colleague snoring on the couch. Well Jack was snoring, he head tipped back a bit awkwardly as he slept. She hadn't the heart to disturb them. Jack, she knew was incredibly worried about the future of their organization and Ianto had spent the last 30+ hours trying to work out how to save it. She quietly made her way to the kitchenette and made herself some tea and sandwiches. She took her supper to the boardroom.

Thankfully the night had been quiet and both Owen and Gwen arrived at 7:30am sharp. Gwen was carrying a large cardboard tray from their favourite pastry shop. Both she and Owen found the rest of the team drinking coffee in the boardroom.

"I have breakfast." Gwen announced with forced cheer, but was happier when her friends all smiled and thanked her. Ianto handed her a mug of special brew and then passed one to Owen. They all sat, talked, laughed as they shared their breakfast together. Eventually the jollity quietend down and the team focused their attention on Jack, giving him the sign to start the meeting. It was obvious to them all he was dreading it. And Ianto gently reached to his side and briefly squeezed Jacks hand in encouragement. Jack smiled at him for the gesture and then stood up and began pacing.

"So I guess you all know why we are here."

There were nods all round.

"As you're aware I had Ianto spend the last couple of days looking into our finances and rescuing as many of our assets as he could before Boris Johnson's lot could get their hands on anything. I got Archie to do the same up in Glasgow. Thankfully Torchwood has been around long enough to have built up quite the cash stock pile. Those finances are now under Ianto's direct control. We've had to do some imaginative accounting to keep the Inland Revenue at bay, so as far as we can tell the money is safe. I wont go into the boring details, but needless to say this resource is not a bottomless pit. We are on our own from now on. No more funding from outside of the institute itself. I will be hiring an accountant very soon to take on the task of supporting Ianto in managing it all." Jack grabbed his mug from the table and waved it at Ianto and the younger man pointed at the pot behind Jack on the drinks table. Jack refilled his mug and drank down the whole lot. He filled it again and faced his team.

"There will have to be some changes around here, that we need to discuss. The first of which, I am sorry to say will be a significant cut to all our wages. As it stands your pay is based on years of service to Torchwood. From now on everyone gets the same. All of us." Jack took another swig of coffee and waited for a protest. He was surprised none came.

"All contracts are going to be redrafted to reflect this." Ianto added. "Giving us all the opportunity to decide if we wish to continue with Torchwood. Its not just our wages, pensions will be cut, payouts for death or injury will be severely reduced. Your insurance coverage will remain the same and we have to add public liability insurance, now we are no longer protected by the crown."

Jack nodded a thank you. "We will be officially independent. With no UNIT, I have no idea what will take its place but I am pretty sure we can expect problems in the future from whatever organization it is takes their place."

Gwen tentatively raised her hand. "Will they try to shut us down?"

Jack could only shrug. "I honestly have no idea, no one from Whitehall, MI5 or MI6 or the MOD are answering our calls. They even declare us illegal. At this point your guess is as good as mine."

"I don't like the sound of this Jack. Those arseholes in Parliament don't have a fucking clue what they are doing, how do we know this BREXIT shit isn't some alien plot?" Owen demanded sinking back into his seat. "I mean for fucks sake, much as I moaned about UNIT at least we knew what we were dealing with."

"Agreed. Which leads me to add, that Martha Jones, Tom Milligan and Mickie Smith will be joining our ranks. Martha resigned from UNIT. The other two are known to me and Martha."

"Is this why we're taking a paycut?" Owen straightened up.

"I'd be lying if I said that wasn't part of it. But with being on our own now, we will need strength in numbers and all three of them are highly qualified, both on paper and with experience."

"You make it sound like we're gonna be under siege Jack."

"Yes Owen I know." Jack turned away and wandered back to the coffee pot and Ianto took up where he left off.

"Two days ago I would be as incredulous as you are. But with in the MOD there have already been emails exchanged about the future of Torchwood and getting hold of our tech from our archive. I suspect our jobs are about to get a whole lot more dangerous, and not only for us, our families too. If they decide to get rid of us believe me when I say we will not be the only victims. There is a whole lot more at stake now we no longer have the official protection of the crown. I do know that Prince is fighting for control of Torchwood, he wants it to remain as is, but without any treasury funding. It may be we get lucky and he has the power and support to make that happen, but I am not holding my breath. Jack and I will be meeting with him on Friday to find out for sure. But we must be prepared to protect ourselves."

"Shit."

Jack resumed his seat beside Ianto. "So team. I need you all to think long and hard about what you want to do."

Tosh frowned. "I don't understand Jack, what do you mean?"

Jack sucked in a big breath and let it out slowly as the others fixed their gaze on him.

"We can choose to disband Torchwood. Let whoever takes over deal with it. Individually you can choose to leave if you feel its for the best, or we can all stay on and keep things running as best we can."

Ianto took Jack's hand and held it firmly. "I'm staying Jack. I won't leave unless you order me too with a well placed dose of Retcon. I wouldn't trust anyone but you to be in charge of guarding Cardiff, or the world for that matter. There is nothing else I want to do and from here I can protect my family, and …." He squeezed Jack's hand tighter still. "I won't betray you again."

Jack faced him and was humbled by the depth of love in Ianto's eyes.

"I know and thank you."

Ianto nodded.

"Well I aint going nowhere and I aint got no family to worry about. Anyway I'd die from coffee depravation after a week." Owen smiled. "Count me in."

"And me." Tosh beamed at Jack. "This is what we do, how could I leave?"

All eyes turned to Gwen. "I want to stay. But I have to talk to Rhys. We have Anwyn now, if anything happened to her because I stayed on, it would break Rhys and me too. Can you give me a couple of days?"

Jack smiled. "Of course Gwen. This is not a decision to be taken lightly. That goes for all of you."

Ianto rose from his place, releasing Jack's hand. "I think I better top up the coffee pot. Our new recruits will be here very shortly."…

AN: I haven't written for a long time, all errors are mine and I suppose its AU because no one is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Ianto bent down and placed Jupiter's bowl of cat biscuits on the floor next to her water bowl. The large ginger cat gazed up at him with a degree of shock, she sniffed at the bowl and turned her nose up. Her meowing resumed and she sat her fat backside down on the tiled floor. The end of her tail was flicking vigorously in annoyance.

Ianto smiled down at her. "I'm sorry, the vet said you are too fat. Its not my fault if you go around the neighbour's and get fed there too, and I know you do. Mrs Willis told me, you had steak with gravy yesterday."

There was a chuckle behind him and Ianto faced Gwen with a serious look on his face. "She's worse than Jack. It was very embarrassing being told my cat had to loose three kilograms."

"She is very large Ianto."

"I know and Jack visits and gives her Salmon mouse and all kinds of other treats, she prefers him to me."

Gwen could only grin back.

"Coffee?"

"Ianto you know you never have to ask that. I just hope you don't mind me coming round so early." Her smile dropped a little.

"Its no problem at all. I can see something is troubling you, did you need to talk?"

Gwen took a seat at Ianto's breakfast bar and watched as he went about preparing an early morning brew, the cat still weaving around between his feet and now purring loudly.

"I talked to Rhys last night, about yesterdays meeting. To be honest, I thought he'd jump at the chance to get me to leave Torchwood but he didn't."

Ianto faced her leaning against the kitchen work top.

"What happened?"

"He was standing in the Kitchen, with Anwen in his arms a bloody great smile on his face. He said he didn't want me to give up a job I clearly love. He said he'd support me as he's always done because he trusts us as a team to protect the Earth."

Gwens eyes were wet with tears. "He said I was not to worry, he'd take care of things at home, just for me to be there as best as I could for Anwen's sake. He said he was proud of me Ianto. He's been so strong and supportive all the years I have known him. I love him so much and our baby girl, and I worry about the risks, about dying." She wiped at her face, smearing mascara. Ianto passed her a paper towel.

"Do you want to leave?"

"No, I just…. I just wonder if Jack would let me stay in the Hub more so I am not at so much risk. But then I feel bad because that means someone has to take my place out there." Gwen dabbed at her face and sniffled.

Ianto slid a mug of coffee toward her.

"May I speak freely?"

Gwen nodded. "Of course Ianto."

"I am quite sure Jack will not have a problem with keeping you at the Hub. He will understand your reasons. I personally think it is the right thing to do. We have three more people joining us now, all of them are more than capable of filling in that gap with field ops. In truth I think Jack would prefer you stayed out of the field now you have a family. We sure as hell don't want to lose you. You are our friend. The main thing is to tell Jack as soon as possible. I can assure you there will be plenty to do at the Hub and we need to strengthen our ties to the local police force even more than ever." Ianto picked up his cat and snuggled her to his chest, the purring increased in volume.

"When you were pregnant having your extra help with the admin was amazing, I was very grateful for it, so between us we can organize the Hub and coordinate the team more efficiently. So no worrying. We will all look after one another as we always do."

Gwen run her fingers through thick ginger fur.

"Thank you Ianto."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack had a long stretch and flung his arm out, only to discover that the space beside him was cold and Ianto was no where to be seen. One glance at the radio clock told him why and grumbling Jack hauled himself out of the bed and stomped off to the bathroom for a shower. He paused on the landing at the sound of voices coming from downstairs and it took him a moment to recognize that Ianto was talking to Gwen. Slightly puzzled Jack carried on to the bathroom, deciding that appearing naked in Ianto's kitchen may be too much of shock so early in the day.

It only took him fifteen minutes and he was down stairs ready for work, minus his coat and grabbing for the coffee that Ianto proffered. Ianto was still in his pajamas.

Ianto smiled briefly. "Don't feed the cat. I shall go and get ready. Gwen would like to talk to you."

Ianto gave Gwen a quick peck on the cheek and left the kitchen. Jack followed him with his gaze.

"Hey where's my good morning kiss?"

"Later." Was called out from the stairs.

Jack smiled into his mug and took a long sip. "Oh that's so good to get up to."

Gwen was cuddling the cat, who was draped over left shoulder. Jack rubbed at Jupiter's back.

"So Gwen, what brings you here so early?"

Sucking in a steadying breath she told him about what she and Rhys had discussed and then what Ianto had said and finally about how she was feeling.

Jack didn't interrupt, but listened carefully, watching her face closely as she poured out her concerns.

When it became clear she was done Jack was refilling his mug and ramming slices of bread into the toaster.

"I think we can manage what you're asking without any trouble. I know Ianto will need more assistance and I was planning to reduce your time out in the field anyway. You're a mother now Gwen and I do not feel happy exposing you to some of the risks we face out there. I am just glad that Rhys has so much faith in us and that we are not going to lose you. Mickey Smith will be filling your place in the field. Owen and Martha will out there too. Tom will be our medic at the Hub. The plan is to eventually have two teams on rotation. I think we may get another couple of ex UNIT personelle joining us, once they have been vetted."

"Unit is really gone then?"

Jack nodded. "In the UK at least and I suspect we can't rely on their assistance in a major case with out certain caveats involved. As an organization we need to strengthen our position and give ourselves credibility. It will mean a lot of changes in how we operate. It may also involve seeking private funding." He replied with a somewhat distasteful edge.

"You mean like corperate sponsorship?"

"Ianto is discreetly looking into it. As you can imagine neither one of us is keen, but Torchwood is an expensive thing to run."

"I don't like the sound of it."

"It's a last resort. But one we may have to consider in the future. Thankfully we have a lot of friends out their willing to lend support anonymously and without oversight. But we will do things, one step at a time. Ianto has also convinced Louis Habiba to join us, you remember her?"

Gwen smiled. "Absolutely, she was brilliant. Its all a bit scary and exciting at the same time."

Jack grinned at her. "That 456 buisness did a lot of damage to the trust people have in politicians and understandably so. It was nothing short of a miracle we managed to send those aliens packing and Ianto's health will never fully recover from that viral infection they gave him. I can't put him in the field as you well know. I wont risk you out there, now you have a child, to be honest I was glad when you yourself came to that conclusion because I was dreading telling you. Tosh will also remain in the Hub for the most part. Micky will be our Tech guy out in the field. There will be more new people coming on board over time. But mostly we cannot rely on the government." He began buttering his toast on Ianto's bench.

"He's gonna moan you haven't used a plate Jack."

Jack stuffed half a slice into his mouth and smiled as he munched.

Gwen shook her head affectionately and the nuzzled the ginger beast on her shoulder.

"I love this cat."

"Isn't she awesome?"

Gwen closed her eyes and enjoyed the purring in her ears. "She certainly is.

AN: This is my usual experimentation with ideas, may not even be a story as such, just reflections on how I think would be in the current climate of UK politics. I decided to include all our original characters simply because I like them best and yes I will pick out a few from the Whoniverse too. I write in a way that assumes established character relationships have developed over the previous decade. And having met Mekhi at MDR last year, Rex will make an appearance because Mekhi was awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Jack presented Ianto with a plate of freshly buttered toast with strawberry jam as he stepped into the kitchen. Ianto took it with a grimace.

"I hate having to eat so early in the day, its been ten years and I am still not used to it." He grumbled placing the plate on the bench top and taking one slice. Ianto nibbled at it with reluctance.

"We have this every morning, you'd think I didn't know by now." Jack commented. He passed Ianto a large glass of water and a saucer loaded with over a half dozen tablets. Gwen wasn't in the least bit surprised. Ever since the 456 incident Ianto had been forced to consume copious amounts of medication to keep the viral infection under control. He was only one of four to have survived Thames House. It wasn't that Ianto was ungrateful, Owen and Martha had saved his life but he would only stay alive if he kept taking the complicated cocktail of drugs Owen prescribed every month. It was why he was no longer on any field operations.

Ianto swallowed down the toast and started on the second slice. Jack was watching him like a hawk as he did every morning.

"Rhys does me Jam on toast in the mornings too. I love it."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "It could be my favourite dish and I'd still struggle with it. Never was a morning person." He replied around a mouthful. Finally he took the tablets and drank down the whole glass of water.

"Guess we better get to work then."

Jack pulled him into an embrace and kissed him soundly. Ianto blushed.

"I got fed of waiting for it." Jack grinned.

"Waiting for what?"

"My good morning kiss."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Jack's utter astonishment the Hub was loud with voices and laughter when they arrived. Owen and Tosh were clearly sharing stories with Martha, Tom and Mickey and Jack found the sound so welcoming he was grinning his head off when he went to join them.

"Hey kids, I hope you're behaving."

He suddenly had an armful of Martha who kissed his cheek. "Good morning Jack."

"Watcha Cheesecake." Mickey bellowed with a cheeky smirk on his face.

Tom just smiled, not quite sure what he was letting himself in for, having resigned his job in London to be here.

"Okay coffee and cakes in the boardroom, may as well get the day rolling."

Ianto headed off for the coffee machine and Martha was there at his side a moment later.

"I'll help." She and Ianto hugged their greeting as they always did.

"Grab some mugs and plates and I shall get the brew on. Does Tom still prefer tea?"

"He does indeed. I know I've tried."

Ianto offered up a grin. "Don't worry we'll work on it. I am so glad you two decided to join us, I can't tell you how much it means to me and to Jack as well."

"I should have done it years ago." Martha replied.

Ianto shook his head. "You had other things that were a priority, and you're here now. That's what matters. Is the flat I organized alright?"

"Ianto it's amazing. It must've cost a fortune."

"Actually we own the building. The developers went bust because the flats weren't selling. I shall be selling my house soon to move in there. Owens already on the top most floor."

"I'm surprised Jack didn't demand that given his love of heights."

"He's across the corridor with access to the roof. They squabbled like a couple of toddlers over apartments. It was rather entertaining actually."

"There must a hundred flats in that building though. What's happened to the rest?"

Ianto finished grinding a mixture of coffee beans and proceeded to make two carrafs of his finest blend.

"Ground floor shops, obviously. The next five floors are allocated to Cardiff university students. The five floors above that are allocated to Torchwood floor seven is our base away from home in case the Hub is compromised and also so no one has to be here every night."

"Was all this your idea?"

Ianto shook his head. "No, Jack came up with it. What happened with the 456 changed everything for us. I think Jack fully expected the Doctor to show up and save the day, but he didn't. Our own people in government tried to have us killed. The economy fell apart because… well you know how it was. But it hit Jack really hard, because he felt he was to blame, and also because of what happened to me."

Martha rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder. "How have you been?"

Ianto looked down at his feet for a moment. "I'm okay, the tablets keep me going, its almost a normal life, but even now Jack is fiercely protective of me and wont let me out on dangerous field ops. Sometimes I just wish he wouldn't treat me with kid gloves…. Could you make Tom's tea?"

Martha knew it was a change subject. "Of course Mr Jones. You know he couldn't bare to lose you?"

Ianto filled the carafs and inhaled the aroma deeply. "I know. I couldn't stand to lose him either. Or any of you. We nearly lost Owen at the Pharm, and then Tosh when Jack's brother showed up. Somehow we've held our own and stayed alive, I sometimes wonder who is watching over us."

"You watch over each other and that's why. And now you have me and Tom and mad Mickey Smith too."

They looked at one another and broke into huge smiles.

The boardroom felt slightly over crowded to Ianto. There was easily enough room around the oval table, but it just felt strange having 8 people sitting there. It was louder too as they drank coffee and consumed bakery treats that Toshiko had brought in to welcome their new teammates.

Ianto began to gather the crockery and he and Tosh cleared the table and put everything to the side board behind where Owen was sitting next to Mickey.

"Right then, lets get started. Tosh how's our rift today?"

She placed her ipad on the table in front of her and began tapping away. The display on the wall came to life.

"We're pretty calm for the next couple of days, but there has been some irregular readings I need to take a closer look at today. I shall let you know if it looks concerning. We're also in for some lousy weather over the next week and a king tide so its possible the boardwalk will get flooded again."

"Oh rapture." Ianto commented. "I'll set up the flood barriers today then. So folks come in through the underground carpark at the millennium centre entrance or use the lift please."

"Bloody Welsh weather." Owen added.

"Actually I think its more to do with the fact its winter." Gwen responded sticking her tongue out at him.

Tosh smiled and carried on with her report. "At some point today Mainframe will inaccessible for a couple of hours as she needs some housekeeping, I shall give you all a heads up beforehand. Ianto, I 'll need some help with that, is that okay?"

"Of course, just let me know when you are ready."

Jack smiled at his team. "Anything else Tosh?"

"No. Nice quiet day."

"And now you just jinxed it, honestly Tosh you should know by now not to do that."

"Owen? Shut up." Martha playfully wacked his head.

"Its like kindergarden. Did I come to the right place this morning?" Tom asked.

"I wonder that myself everyday." Was Ianto's reply.

"Anyway," Owen raised his voice. "I am going to spend the day getting Tom orientated with some of our non terrestrial gear and I am sure Martha will joining us as well. I also need to do the drugs order and get Ianto's next batch stuff made up to take out to Flat Holm."

"Great. Mickey, you and Gwen are on weapons maintenance duty today. Mickey get yourself familiar with what's in the armoury. Take some stuff down to the firing range. You need to get to grips with it all ASAP."

Mickey's eyes lit up. "Right boss, this is gonna be fun."

"Just try not to blow up the Hub." Jack warned, half seriously. Mickey's grin just got wider.

"Okay so you all know what's going on. Gwen and Ianto are no longer out in the field, full stop. Tosh does the occasional op if we are exceptionally busy. Tom you will be trained up, but until then you will also not be in the field. Ianto and I will be heading out to Flat Holm just as soon as Owen has done the medical supplies. Its likely we'll be gone for most of the day, so Tosh leave main frame until this evening. Owen get onto those supplies. Okay that's it for now."

Mickey and Gwen were out of their seats and quickly left to head down to the firing range. The three doctors, already talking amongst themselves headed down to the autopsy bay and Tosh scurried out with her ipad and sat herself back at her desk to work.

Ianto sat there for a moment feeling like a spare part. Jack noticed his preoccupied expression as he rose from his seat.

"Ianto, everything alright?"

The Welshman forced a smile. "Yeah, of course."

Jack didn't believe a word of it.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTR FOUR

It wasn't long before Jack and Ianto had left the Hub for Flat Holm Island, leaving Toshiko to contact them if needed in an emergency. Tosh happily got on with the task of annalysing the odd Rift data. She enjoyed the puzzle the Rift so often presented her with, both in terms of how it behaved and what it dumped on them at various times. She also felt reassured for the first time in weeks. The drastic changes in the UK over the last two years had left her feeling insecure, even though she knew there was no need to feel that way.

Tosh did get to wondering if Torchwood would be forced to shut down on many occasion but she knew deep down that Jack would not let that happen, especially now that UNIT were no longer in the UK to protect the country. Not all Aliens were bad of course, she had actually met some really nice ones over the years and she felt proud of the fact that the few refugees that were stuck on Earth were well looked after by Torchwood, even the blowfish, who could be a right pain in the arse when they felt like it. One of Tosh's side projects was also about collating weather data and monitoring pollution levels. Jack allowed her to share this information with a select group of universities around the world in order to better understand what was happening to the climate. These kind of things made Tosh feel useful, like she was doing something for the world that was good. She looked up on hearing a loud burst of laughter from the autopsy bay and couldn't help but smile. Having the new people around was certainly going to liven things up.

Gwen and Mickey had settled themselves at the work bench in the armoury with an array of handguns and the cleaning tools. Mickey couldn't help but be impressed.

"Okay Gwen catch me up on all the gossip."

Gwen just blinked at him for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Oooooh, I'm not sure I should. What do you want to know?"

Mickey expertly took apart one of the weapons. "Well Captain Cheesecake and the coffee man for a start. I always thought Jack was a bit of a love em and leave em type."

Gwen shrugged. "I think he probably was, I used to think he was too because he's such a flirt all the time, I mean absolutely outrageous flirt, anything that moved. But Ianto changed all that. It wasn't easy for them to start either, in fact I am amazed they got through it all. Ianto nearly died, about ten years ago. He was seriously ill for months after and Jack wouldn't leave his side. It was awful actually and Owen and Martha worked tirelessly to help him. Owen is still working on a cure, even now."

"I don't get it, he's not better?"

"No, he just takes lots of drugs to stay alive. Ianto hates it, but I think he's relieved too, mainly for Jack's sake rather than his own. Ianto keeps Jack level, stops him from doing really stupid things. They're good for each other."

"So why has Jack got us doing this then, I mean shouldn't we be out there catching those weevil things or something?"

Gwen was smirking at him as they worked. "You're eager."

"Yeah well, I'm an action kinda guy."

"Be grateful its quiet today, trust me it doesn't happen often. Anyway this is a good way to talk and get to know each other a bit."

"You realize these guns are already clean right?"

"Ianto normally does this, but I suspect its going to be our job from now on… So what about you? Girl? Boy? Married?"

It was Mickey's turn to grin. "Nah, not right now anyway. I did have this girl back in London years ago, but it didn't work out and she's moved away now with her new bloke. And I don't do guys, nothing against it, just not my thing. I looked after my nan for a while until she died, she was cool my nan, used to grab me by the ears when I was naughty."

Gwen laughed. "Mine did that to me too."

"So, you're married then?"

Gwen nodded. "I am and we have a little girl. They're the best and Rhys ids my rock. He's a really good man you know. I am so fortunate."

"That's great. I mean it's really special with this kind of work. Jack was right to take you out of the field, don't want your girl growing up without a mom, been there I know what its like."

"It must've been hard for you."

"Harder for my nan." He replied with a cheeky grin. They both chuckled, continuing with the cleaning, Mickey closely inspecting his work.

"So Jack asked me to join up because UNIT's gone. I think it's more than though."

"Yes. We've all noticed how weird this country has become since the referendum for BREXIT, but its not just that. After that same incident when Ianto was hurt, with the children…."

Mickey nodded.

"We just can't trust the authorities. It feels a bit like a siege, but since the current government put pressure on the crown to axe our funding its become even more important for us to have people around us whom we can trust, but also who can defend themselves. Jack's been really worried about our safety and the rift isn't going to go away in a hurry and so without us no one is in charge of protecting Cardiff, let alone the rest of the UK."

"That BREXIT shit was so dumb, its like the Harold Saxon nonsense all over again, but this time the craziness is here to stay. What are the local plods like with you lot?"

"Plods? I'll have you know I was a copper before joining this motely lot. But actually after a few bumpy starts the locals have been quick to recognize that we are needed here and often they help us out. I do most of the liasing and Ianto helps me out, he's such a bloody good diplomat. I think Jack is planning to try and recruit from them too."

"Is he serious?"

Gwen leaned back in her chair and pulled her long hair back away from her face. "Yes he is. For too long there has just been the five of us and the work load can be huge sometimes and quite frankly we could all do with more time off, but now we're essentially on our own here that work load is only going to increase."

"Fair point. I might talk to Captain Jackie Pants about a mate of mine. Jake, he's a good bloke, knows his stuff and can handle himself really well in a tight spot."

"He'd appreciate that."

Mickey was smiling. "You know these really don't need cleaning, shall we go and shoot some bullets?"

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The Bristol Channel was especially churny that morning. Grey skies almost touched the water as icy drizzle drove in from the north east. For once Ianto was glad of the anti nausea medication he had to take every day. He stood on the deck of old Gareth's boat leaning against the rail and staring at the ocean as it broiled around the small vessel. The waves fascinated him with the constant movement and whites tops that surged against the craft, making it pitch and dip. It seemed so slow and tiny against the power of the stormy water and strangely beautiful. Jack had hidden himself in the cabin to talk to the grissly boat pilot, who was actually one of their Alien refugees. A very old blowfish who called himself Gareth and wore a big furry hat with flaps and a massive shapeless mac to cover his fishiness. He'd been a good friend to Torchwood three ever since he had arrived on Earth fifty years previously. An old fish even then. He helped keep the younger ones out of mischief as best he could. Gareth also had developed a chocolate addiction and Ianto had become his regular supplier of the finest, which was why he needed such a huge mac. The old fish had been around long enough to hide himself in plain sight, but he spent most of his time swimming in the Bristol Channel, which he apparently loved. Ianto was just glad the old thing was relatively happy with his life being led on a planet light years away from his own home.

A sudden weight on his shoulders indicated the presence of Jack at his side, pulling him close against his body.

"You'll get cold out here."

Ianto smiled to himself. "I'm alright, just wanted to watch the waves and have a little think." He leaned into Jack's one sided embrace.

"Penny for them?"

Ianto had to raise his voice against the blustery weather.

"Flat Holm. How can we keep it safe and secure Jack? I mean with everything changing, are we going to have to move the facility?"

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head, his hair was wet.

"I think we may have to. It's something we need to discuss with Helen and the team. We have a couple of sites we can use on the mainland, but it will mean less freedom for the patients. I don't want to take away what little they have."

"Are you going to bring Martha and Tom in on the secret?"

"Eventually, yes. We'll need everyone's input if we do have to relocate. It's a unfortunately a question of financial resources."

"I'll look into it Jack. We are owed some favours and I know for a fact that there is a small estate and house up for sale near LLantwit Major, that would be ideal."

Jack smiled. " How long have you been looking?"

Ianto shrugged. "A few months."

Jack tugged on his coat sleeve. "Come on Jones, in the warm and lets have a coffee." Jack grasped Ianto's gloved hand.

""Good plan."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Tom was gobsmacked by the Singularity Scapel. He just couldn't believe such a thing could exist. Not to mention all the amazing diagnostics gadgets that Torchwood had. Owen's database of extra terrestrial biology and physiology was just….. Well he was at a loss for words.

He knew from Martha that these things existed, but didn't really allow any of it to sink into his life too much, official secrets and all that, but now he was a part of it, with a centuries worth of learning ahead of him. It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. It was all way too much to take in all in one go and after spending three hours in the autopsy bay with Martha and Owen he was somewhat relieved to hear the word lunchtime. He needed a few minutes to get his head around everything he had seen today and there was so much more to come.

Tom trailed behind, gazing around the Hub and smiling in wonderment, somewhere up in those girders of steel was a pteradon. He'd had the shit scared out of him earlier in the day as it swooped down to check the newcomers. Apparently it belonged to Ianto who had named it Myfanwy. Tom was just boggled at the craziness of it all. A bloody dinosaur at the office. He couldn't help his childish wonder, but also knew all too well the seriousness of the job he had just signed up for. He would be helping the team, fixing their cuts and scrapes, carrying out post mortems on alien bodies, fighting new diseases from other worlds and he now realized just how truly amazing his wife was for doing this for UNIT for the last decade.

Lunch was set up in the boardroom. Gwen had ordered a variety of Pizza's and soft drinks and she and Mickey were already chomping down meat feast when the three doctors walked in. Tosh was still at her computer. Gwen had taken a plate of food to her desk as she was reluctant to leave her work.

'We do eat way too much takeaway, but don't worry you'll be running most of it off chasing weevils around. I've actually lost weight since starting this job." Gwen smiled at Martha. "Normally we don't have cola though, because Ianto makes the best beverages in Wales."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lunch for Jack and Ianto involved freshly made ham, cheese and pickle sandwiches and coffee in the small staff from at Flat holm. It was a quiet gathering of Jack, Ianto and Helen who run the facility. Ianto had brought some cakes and biscuits for the patients and staff, and Jeff was currently assisting Suzan in sharing them out. Helen was smiling at the younger Welshman.

"Thank you for the treats, everyone loves them as always. Its very thoughtful Mr Jones." Helen had always referred to him this way and Ianto didn't see the need to change that.

"Its my pleasure, anything to bring out a few smiles."

Helen a tall Jamaican woman, raised in Birmingham with a curious mix of both places in her accent had taken on the job almost 20 years ago now. Her hair was now kissed with silver and for once she had all her braids combed out, so it was loosely tied over her left shoulder. Ianto always found her to be a magnificent beauty both inside and out and unbeknown to him she felt the same of him.

"You'll read a story to Penny today?"

"Of course, I know she loves them."

Penny Thorpe, a wisp of a thing, some seven going on 200 years old absolutely adored Ianto. Her encounter with the rift back in 1809 had left her blind, but her hearing was so acute she had to wear noise cancelling headphones during the day when everyone was awake and moving around. Tosh had adapted a microphone that was used to talk to her dampening the damaging high frequencies that caused her so much pain. Penny was a delightful and intelligent little girl and Ianto actually had hope that she would one day be able to leave the Island and live outside in the real world with a little help from Torchwood. He had yet to ask Jack, but knew he would when she was a little older. She listened to all the books Ianto gave her and spent most of her time learning as much as she could. Ianto called her his lucky Penny, because unlike most of the other residents of this tiny hospital Torchwood had been able to help her and she hadn't suffered the hideous pain and disfiguring injuries that had devastated so many of the others in their care. Poor Jonah Bevan had spent the final three years of his life just screaming until Owen had stepped in and put him to sleep. It had been one of the hardest things that Owen had ever done.

Ianto slipped out of his musings.

"….. so how much of a budget cut do you think we will face?"

Jack shrugged. "It wont be much because I fund this place from my own private resources. Its just hiding that money from the tax man, its getting more difficult. We're also looking into moving you all to the mainland. Ianto is going to be in charge of that because he knows what he is doing and he'll consult with yourself and Dr Harper so all needs are met as best as we can."

Helen looked slightly horrified. "Jack, are you sure that's wise?"

"We have to have you nearer, mainly for the protection of the patients. Honestly, I should have moved you all long ago. Don't worry it will be secure and spacious and we will make sure its as comfortable as possible."

"Well you've looked after everything so far, so I will trust your judgement. Will it be soon?"

Jack looked at Ianto who replied to the question. "I honestly don't know for sure. There are a couple of properties I am looking at, but obviously we may also buy some land and just build something and then disguise it. I want to be absolutely sure no one harasses the patients or your staff for that matter." Ianto picked up his mug and took a swig of his coffee. "I'd like it done with in the next four to six months."

"Gosh, I won't know what's hit me, we've been on this little island paradise for so long now."

Jack reached across the well worn wooden table top. "We'll look after you all I promise."

Helen managed a small smile. "I know."

AN: so the stage has been set….. Now the actual story telling starts… I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Owen almost jumped out of his skin when his mobile vibrated in his back pocket. He dropped his car keys with a curse and grabbed the offending phone to take the call….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto sighed and stretched back on his couch feeling absolutely exhausted. He had parted ways with Jack back at the docks, opting to get a taxi home, while Jack took his car back to the Hub. It was his turn to cover the night shift and whilst Jack technically didn't need to be there, old habits died hard. In truth Ianto was relieved, as he was too tired even for Jack's company, the boat trip had left him feeling queasy and achy. All he wanted to do was to fall asleep. Which was exactly what he did, right there somewhat sprawled on his sofa.

Some undetermined time later he got the fright of his life when Owen shook him into wakefulness. Ianto flailed out an arm and almost walloped Owen in the face. Jack was there too hovering just to the left of their medic with a concerned look on his face.

"Come on Tea Boy, wakey wakey, you have to come back to the Hub."

Ianto struggled his way to being awake enough to sit up straight and glared at Owen.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Waking you up, what does it look like? How are you feeling?" Owen demanded somewhat urgently.

Ianto sat and sucked back intense nausea.

"Not so great actually."

To Jack it looked like something of an understatement. He held out a hand. "Come on, up you get."

Ianto automatically grasped the outstretched limb and Jack helped him to unsteady feet. Ianto wobbled slightly and clung on to Jacks other arm as well.

"Oh, crap. This can't be good." He muttered.

"It might not be. We need to check you over. I shall explain when we get back to base."

Ianto allowed himself to be steered out of the small lounge and then he hesitated.

"I need to feed the cat."

Jack tugged him forward. "I'll see to that later. Come on."

Ianto found himself being manhandled gently into the SUV by Owen and Jack and didn't have the energy to put up much of a protest. Owen got in the back seat beside him as Ianto clumsily fastened his seatbelt.

"You two want to tell me what is going on?"

Jack started the car deciding to leave this discussion to Owen.

"How long have you been feeling unwell?" Owen asked producing a small scanner from his jacket pocket. Ianto shrugged.

"I don't know, a couple of days, just felt a bit tired and headachey, that's all. I felt pretty crap after the trip to Flatholm though, the sea was rough. What aren't you two telling me?"

Owen checked the screen on his scanner. "I got a call from Maggie at Porton Down. The other three who were in Thames House that survived, one died this morning and the other two are in isolation at St Thomas' in London. The virus they are carrying has mutated and the treatment has stopped working. Its possible the same is happening to you and we need to check. I also need to be certain you're not infectious."

Ianto's mouth dropped open and he gazed at Owen in shock. "Oh no, seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

"Shit. Owen have I infected the others and what about everyone at Flatholm?"

"I've spoken to Helen and everyone is remaining on the Island. Owen will be going over there just as soon as you've been checked over and we have an idea of what's happening." Jack replied.

"Maggie seemed to believe no one else has been infected and she will contact me immediately if she hears otherwise. I'm afraid I am going to have to subject you to every test under the sun and then some, along with everyone else. You'll be quarantined in the lab for a while." Owen grasped his shoulder. "Sorry mate, I really thought we had this thing under control."

Ianto looked at his colleague. "Just make sure I don't make anyone else sick, please Owen."

"I'll do my best mate."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hours of being examined, scanned and tested in every way Owen could think of. Ianto was finally settled on a gurney in the isolab. His clothing had been swapped for surgical scrubs and with the assistance of a mild sedative, Ianto was soundly sleeping under a couple of cotton blankets. Both Martha and Owen were trawling through the scans and discussing the results, also comparing them with what had been sent over from Porton Down and St Thomas' hospital. Jack hovered around but did manage to mostly keep out of the way whilst the doctors did their jobs and now he was out in the field with Mickey and Toshiko investigating a rift spike out at Lavernock Point, near Sully. Gwen was showing Tom the basics of co ordinating with the field team. A long day, stretched into an even longer night. Gwen was sent to get some rest in the Hub crew quarter's having been advised that she couldn't go home. She sighed worriedly, wondering what was going on with Ianto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ianto woke up and stretched, almost rolling off the narrow gurney before he remembered where he was. He arched his back and yawned feeling refreshed and well rested. Thankfully the nausea seemed to have left him and he was desperate for a coffee. He glanced around the darkened room and flung aside the blankets. He winced when his bear feet touched the cold tiled floor. Ianto had no idea what the time was, but he was pretty sure it was about breakfast time. He made his way up to the operations area of the Hub where it was quiet, the machines on night mode. He spied Owen sprawled out asleep on the couch and he turned to see Jack was hunched over his desk looking bored and fed up. Ianto smiled to himself and headed to the kitchenette to get the day started. It wasn't long before the scent of brewing coffee brought Jack out from his office and bouncing into the kitchen. He took up his favourite leaning spot next to the fridge and smiled.

"Good morning."

Ianto was reaching mugs down from the cupboard. "Hello Jack. Could you pass the milk please?"

Jack happily did so, noting the much improved colour of Ianto's complexion.

"How are you feeling?"

Ianto paused and faced Jack. "Actually I feel fine. I think I just needed a damn good sleep. Did Owen slip me a sedative last night?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, you were looking pretty awful."

"I felt it. I am pretty sure it was the boat trip. Have any of the tests come through with any results yet?"

Jack could only shrug. "Owen will be briefing you at 10am, he reckons that'll be when he'll have everything completed. You look so much better though."

"I feel it. What about everyone else?"

"We've all been put through blood tests, Owen will take it further, pending the results on you. I called in Rhys and Anwen as well, just to be safe."

Ianto turned back to his task. "I hope for all our sakes….." he hesitated, "After all this time, why now? I mean how does that happen?"

Jack stepped forward and gently slipped his arms around Ianto's waist.

"I'm no expert I'm afraid. That's gonna be a question for Owen to answer later today. " He rested his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "In the meantime, we can have coffee and then a shower and some me you time."

Ianto couldn't help but smile as he rested a hand over one of Jack's. "I suspect Owen might have something to say about that, but the coffee and getting clean would be a good start. I probably should have stayed in the iso lab."

Jack was shaking his head. "I told Owen to lock it if he thought you presented a serious risk, and lets be honest if you did, we've all been exposed to you anyway. However, what I did get from Owen was that it was highly unlikely that you pose a threat to anyone else. Porton Down confirmed that a few hours ago. The woman that died had additional complications and the two in isolation at St Thomas' Hospital have not gotten any worse."

Ianto huffed out a sigh of relief. "Hopefully then I am no risk to anyone else."

Jack carefully eased him round so that they were facing each other. "Hey, you are important too. Please think about yourself as well." Jack hugged him close and Ianto happily reciprocated.

"I will Jack, I promise."


End file.
